Big Trouble in Little Tokyo
Big Trouble in Little Tokyo is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Team LilyMu are pursuing Gonard, who is fleeing in his truck. Lily pulls alongside Gonard in the battlewagon and Mitsuki jumps up onto the truck. Gonard climbs up onto the truck to engage her. Guano jumps out of the battlewagon and fires several blasts at Gonard from his power crystal, knocking him over. Gonard produces his megawhips, which he uses to throw Mitsuki onto the hood of his truck. Mikey rides up on his motorcycle. Gonard deploys land mines from his truck, but Mikey comes out unscathed. Mikey jumps up onto Gonard's truck to confront him, but his pants fall down, amusing Gonard. Ozu appears over the scene and advertises a LilyMu blooper DVD. Ozu and the cast are watching the advertisement in Mikey's apartment. Ozu decides that the cast must perform dangerous stunts in order to produce more bloopers. At Lily's suggestion, he instead has Yes Man take their places. Ozu leaves and Guano arrives. The cast are watching a horror movie about a "secret floor" in a building. Guano insists that they go rehearse and the cast reluctantly agree. Eventually, they all get in the elevator to leave the building. Thinking it will take them to a secret floor, Mikey presses the emergency button, which "creates an emergency". The elevator is propelled up and down and spins around. Gonard begins frantically pounding on the buttons, begging to be released. Suddenly, the control panel splits, revealing a button labeled "secret floor". Mikey pushes the button, despite Guano's protests. The cast arrive on the thirteenth floor, where they find a single golden door. Mikey knocks on the door; a monster comes out and tells them not to go in, before leaving. Guano insists that they not enter, but the cast push past him through the door. Inside, they discover a laboratory filled with items from famous horror movies. While exploring, they are confronted by an unknown scientist. Ozu fires a shark at Yes Man and hits him with a wrecking ball to produce bloopers. The mysterious scientist introduces himself as Dr. Igor. He tells them that he was the one responsible for creating the fictional monsters featured in many famous horror movies. He explains that he would create the effect of "giant" monsters by juxtaposing them with small city models. He tells them that he is creating a new invention which he says will be his greatest yet. Just then, the monsters "models" come to life and surround the cast. Guano loses patience and forcibly removes the cast from the laboratory. Mikey insists on playing with a certain movie prop; Guano grudgingly returns inside to get it. When he steps through the door, it is closed and barred behind him. The door disappears from the outside and the cast are sent falling through a chute in the floor. The chute deposits them in the garbage several floors down. The cast blame Mikey for Guano being captured and regret not listening to Guano's warnings. Dr. Igor bathes Guano in order to clean his crystal. He reveals that he plans on enacting revenge on Tokyo due to not receiving respect for his work. He straps Guano to a table and aims a large laser at him. The cast rush back into the elevator and attempt to reach the secret floor again via the emergency button. The elevator is flooded; Mitsuki calls Ozu for help, but he says he is busy making bloopers. Gonard once again pounds on the control panel, revealing the button to the secret floor. They realize that Gonard had hit the buttons for floors four and nine, which add up to thirteen, the number of the secret floor. The cast hit the button to return to the secret floor. Dr. Igor records a video of his demands, threatening to use his laser to increase his size and destroy Tokyo if he is not given everything he wants. The doorbell of the laboratory rings and Dr. Igor's son, Forbes, goes to answer it. Lily and Mitsuki gain entrance to the lab by flirting with Forbes. Mikey and Gonard sneak in soon after. Guano attempts to reason with Dr. Igor and convince him no tot destroy Tokyo. Dr. Igor begins to change his mind about his plan, but Mikey and Gonard arrive suddenly and begin destroying the lab. Guano and Dr. Igor plead with them to stop, but Mikey and Gonard do not listen. Mikey activates a switch, thinking it will free Guano, but ends up activating the laser. The laser beam reflects off of Guano's crystal and hits Gonard. Gonard begins to increase in size and turn purple. He then loses his sanity and flees the laboratory, rampaging through the streets of Tokyo. Ozu is outside filming bloopers with Yes Man when the two are approached by Gonard. Gonard snatches the two of them up and carries them off. Dr. Igor laments the situation his actions have caused. He says that the only way to return Gonad to his normal size is with a large amount of power. Mikey suggests using a bolt of lightning to shrink Gonard, similarly to how one of Igor's movie monsters was defeated. Dr. Igor agrees with the plan, but says they must still lure Gonard to the tower. Guano offers to lure Gonard back himself. The cast doubt Guano's ability, but Mikey supports his idea, guilty that he had ignored Guano earlier. Dr. Igor uses his laser to increase Guano's size. Guano runs off to confront Gonard, with Mikey tagging along. Guano engages Gonard in battle. Mikey distracts Gonard, allowing Guano to push him back into a large tower. Lightning strikes the tower and Dr. Igor fires his laser at Gonard, causing him to shrink back to normal size. The cast reunite with Ozu, who discovers that Dr. Igor had been living on the secret floor rent-free for forty years. Dr. Igor and his son flee. The cast realize that they still have to return Guano to normal size, but Ozu has other plans. The LilyMu episode is finished, with the enlarged Guano arriving and chewing on Gonard. Trivia * The title of this episode references the film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Trouble_in_Little_China Big Trouble in Little China]. * This episode references the "kaiju" film genre, as well as several fictional monsters from kaiju films, such as Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah, and Gamera. * This episode references several horror novels, such as Dracula and Frankenstein, and their film adaptations. * This episode references the events of "Mikey Impossible". Category:Episodes